


Goodbye and Thank You

by SeveralVerySmallKerrys



Series: Night City Husbands [10]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Goodbye, Happy end?, M/M, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralVerySmallKerrys/pseuds/SeveralVerySmallKerrys
Summary: After the heist on Arasaka and Mikoshi V's friends say goodbye to him.He won't be forgotten.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Night City Husbands [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Goodbye and Thank You

‘Hey V, 

I know this sounds corny but damn. I miss you. I miss you really much. I know we hadn’t had the best start and I know I was really bad at getting hints ;) But still, you were there for me. There for all of us. The Aldecaldos really wanted you to be part of the family and although you always declined y’know… we still loved you. I would have never gotten back on track without you and for that I will always be grateful. You know what? Even Saul misses you. He would never admit it if course, because he's still a little Bastard but deep down he really liked you. His little corpo rat. I just hope that, wherever you are now V, everything will turn out great for you. That you finally found piece. And rest assured, the world will spin without you. Just a bit slower. Goodbye and Thank you. 

\- Panam.‘ 

*Number deleted* 

‚V! 

I can't believe what I heard. I tried to call you, I tried to call Kerry and... fuck you by the way! Getting into Arasaka without even telling anyone? What made you think you’d actually do it! Fuck V I'm so, so mad! You should've called or at least text. I miss you so damn much you stupid gonk. You and your stupid music, and stupid boyfriend and stupid disgusting pineapple tuna pizza. First Evvy and now you. I just can't fucking stand this city anymore. Just know that I'm leaving. Not that you'd be here and stop me it's just… damn V, I miss you. You were my closest friend and I can't believe you were taken from me. I hope you're doing stupid shit right now, wherever you are. I miss you so much. Goodbye and Thank you. 

\- Judy‘ 

*Number deleted* 

‘Hi V, 

So you kicked the bucket. I would have never thought I'd outlive you if I'm being honest. When you walked into my bar I knew you were destined to greatness. Until Silverhand turned up. Now that I think about it he probably was the reason that you're gone now. Heard you went on a suicide run into Arasaka HQ. That's just some fucked up Johnny shit. Still you managed to absolutely blast them and I'm actually proud of your accomplishments. I've also heard that you dated a certain hot headed rockstar. I will check up on him, I promise. Old friends and new lovers. I'll take care of him for you, if he lets me. You will be missed V. Goodbye and Thank you 

\- Rogue‘ 

*Number deleted* 

‘My V, 

It's always the good that die young. You and my Jackie were ripped from this world way too soon. When you told me that you found a way out of your misery I wasn’t expecting this. I lay down the cards for you before you went to Kerry one last time. It looked all so good, my cards never lied but now. I'm not sure anymore if I can trust them, or me. It looked like you were gonna make it, I was looking forward to meeting your rockstar boyfriend after all of this but there is no after. Mama Welles misses you dearly and so do I. We will have an ofrenda for you. I will try to reach Kerry so he can say goodbye in a proper way. I took Nibbles in with me, he meows and waits for you to come back. I hope I can be a good step cat mother for him. Until then, my V. Goodbye and Thank you. 

\- Misty‘ 

*Number deleted* 

‘V, 

You were a good man. You're fighting was impeccable, your way with the sword and gun impressed me. When I met you I was sure I was going to kill you but it turned out that you were a good friend in the end. It is a shame that it had to go this way for I would have wished you another ending to your journey. My heart is heavy with grief. Your loss will not be a wasted one that I can promise. The walls of the Arasaka family are starting to crumble under the damage that you and your relic friend had done. I may not be the one to end their legacy but I will gladly teach others what you taught me. Trust, forgiveness, second chances. With what you have started I can see a brighter future for this dark city we are living in. V, you have earned my greatest respect. You will be remembered, not only by me but by a lot of brave men and women as the one who started it. Now get rest. Goodbye and Thank you. 

\- Takemura‘ 

*Number deleted* 

‘V! 

I swear if you weren't already gone I would make sure that you'd get your ass beat. Walking into Arasaka by yourself? What did you think would happen? Getting rid of this fucker surely didn't involve fucking up a whole mega corp. I am mad so just you know that you will get a punch to your face when we'll meet again. I hope by then you'll be better in the ring or you won't stand a chance against me. I'll miss you V, honestly though. And I can't believe you won't come back for good this time. The clinic will forever be open for you, that I promise. Until then, old friend. Goodbye and Thank you. 

\- Vik' 

*Number deleted* 

V looked at the man beside him, sleeping peacefully. He took his phone and read all the messages, saving them for later but deleting the numbers. He stroked the older man’s fuzzy hair, then gently caressed his own shoulder that ended in a stump where his arm had been. 

It was the end for V as Night City’s bad boy but the beginning of something way more important: being with the love of his live. For the _rest_ of his life. How long that may ever be. And V wouldn't want it any other way. 

'Thank you V, for changing my life’ 

\- Kerry Eurodyne 

*Number saved* 


End file.
